Descubrimientos en el jardín
by Misila
Summary: Hoy, Abby está muy contenta. Ya apenas se equivoca al decir su nueva edad y ha conseguido jugar con su primo Liam a lo que ella quería. Pero un hallazgo que no se esperaba va a torcer su día perfecto. Para el "Reto temático de noviembre: Larga vida a los OC" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling. Yo sólo me adjudico a Abby, a Liam y a todos los personajes que no os suenen.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de noviembre: Larga vida a los OC_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

_**Descubrimientos en el jardín**_

Abby está intentando acostumbrarse a eso de tener ocho años.

Y no os vayáis a creer que es algo sencillo, porque ni de lejos. Es bien complicado. ¡Vaya si lo es! Porque Abby tiene que enfrentarse cada día a retos de dimensiones titánicas, como decir su nueva edad. Y es que ella, que es una niña muy inteligente, charlatana y bastante espabilada para su edad, las pasa canutas y se pone roja de rabia cada vez que le sale ese patético "Si… digo, ocho".

Afortunadamente, ya lleva dos semanas con ocho años, y poco a poco va siendo más fácil que el ansiado "Ocho" salga de sus labios a la primera.

Hoy, Abby está muy, muy contenta. Anoche hubo unos fuegos artificiales muy preciosos, de todos los colores, sobre Little Whinning, pese a que su madre le aseguró que no era ninguna fiesta. Y, además, hoy Abby va a ver a su primo Liam, con quien se lleva de maravilla (bueno, de maravilla teniendo en cuenta que es un niño).

Abby no dice nada durante todo el trayecto en coche (que, por otra parte, dura lo que su madre tarda en recorrer cinco manzanas), pero cuando llega a la casa de su primo lo primero que hace es preguntar por Liam.

—Está en el jardín—responde su tía, después de saludarla con un beso de ésos que suenan. Abby sonríe ampliamente –aunque el efecto lo estropean los huecos de los tres dientes que se le han caído– y va corriendo hasta el lugar indicado, precediendo a su espesa cabellera rubia.

Liam, que aunque sea un poco raro tiene su edad y es un niño muy simpático, está jugando con sus coches a la sombra de un enorme manzano que, según la tía de Abby, tiene más años que ella y su primo juntos.

—¡Hola, Abby!—la saluda, sonriente—. ¿Juegas?—propone, ofreciéndole un coche rojo.

Ella suelta un resoplido.

—No me gusta jugar a los coches, Liam—protesta, algo hastiada. Eso es algo que su primo sabe de sobra—. Además, la semana pasada ya jugamos a eso—algo que le costó mucho al principio, pero que finalmente fue incluso divertido, porque el coche de Liam hacía cosas muy raras.

—¿Entonces a qué jugamos?—inquiere Liam. Abby arquea las cejas; sabe que su primo conoce perfectamente la respuesta: al juego preferido de la niña.

—A papás y a mamás.

—Pero…—intenta resistirse Liam. Ese juego le parece la cosa más tonta del mundo.

—¡A papás y a mamás!—repite Abby, alzando la voz. Ha descubierto que generalmente hace que le hagan más caso, y Liam no es ninguna excepción.

Su primo resopla y se rasca la cabeza, desordenándose varios mechones de pelo castaño.

—Eres insoportable—le asegura. Abby entorna los ojos, amenazante—. Vale, vale—cede rápidamente Liam, intimidado—. Jugamos a papás y a mamás.

Unos minutos más tarde, _Madame_ Abby_enne_ está leyendo el periódico mientras bebe el té con elegancia exquisita y el meñique estirado, en su jardín con vistas a la torre Eiffel, mientras _Monsieur_ Liam_ère_ termina de apagar el incendio que ha quemado una fábrica del centro de París y rescata a un perrito indefenso de entre los escombros.

Pero el hombre de ese matrimonio fingido encuentra algo que no esperaba en su trabajo. Liam suelta un grito ahogado cuando descubre _eso_ bajo el manzano.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquiere Abby. Cuando Liam no contesta, la niña se acerca a él y observa el descubrimiento del que su primo no es capaz de apartar los ojos—. ¡Puaj! ¿Qué es eso?

En el suelo, apenas visible por la cantidad de hormigas que lo cubren, se encuentra lo que a todas luces tiene pinta de ser un pedazo de carne ensangrentado. Huele tan mal que Abby arruga su naricita respingona.

—Qué asco—comenta Liam. Entonces sonríe, entusiasmado por algo que Abby no atina a comprender—. ¡A lo mejor han matado aquí a alguien! ¡A un malo, y sólo queda esto de él!

—¡Qué dices!—replica Abby—. Eso es la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida—declara.

Liam alarga la mano hacia el pedazo de carne y Abby suelta un chillido. Su primo la mira con burla.

—Eres una miedica—se mofa antes de cogerlo con el índice y el pulgar. Lo levanta un poco y, tras comprobar que no es venenoso, ni muerde, ni pincha ni nada, lo acerca a su prima. Abby grita y corre hasta separarse de su primo unos metros—. ¡Miedica! ¡Abby es una miedica!—exclama, persiguiéndola por todo el jardín.

—¡Liam! ¡No me acerques eso!—chilla ella, descubriendo que está corriendo más rápido que en clase de Educación Física. Su primo suelta una carcajada, pero no ceja en su empeño de alcanzarla con ese pedazo de carne putrefacto—. ¡Liam, no! ¡Liam…!

—¡Liam!

Para alivio de Abby, Liam deja de perseguirla. Su primo mira a la puerta de la casa, donde su madre lo mira con severidad. Al menos, tiene la decencia de esconder esa cosa asquerosa tras la espalda para que la tía Maddie no lo vea.

—Hola, mami—la saluda con un tono inocente y encantador.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a tu prima, eh?

Liam se encoge de hombros, pero Abby no piensa quedarse callada. ¡Para que en cuanto su tía se vaya ella tenga que volver a echar a correr!

—¡Ha cogido un trozo de carne del suelo y quiere tocarme con él!—lo acusa.

La tía Maddie respira hondo varias veces, y luego tiende la mano hacia su hijo.

—Liam, dame lo que quiera que hayas cogido.

Liam le dirige a Abby una de esas miradas con las que se jura una muerte lenta y dolorosa antes de obedecer a su madre. Le pone el pedazo de carne en la mano, y justo entonces Abby cae en la cuenta de lo que es:

—¡Una oreja! ¡Es una oreja!

La tía Maddie observa el objeto que tiene en la palma de la mano con cautela. Abby se acerca también para verlo más de cerca; sí, parece una oreja. Una humana.

Sin embargo, la madre de Liam hace como si nada, vuelve a entrar en la casa y, tras unos minutos, sale de nuevo.

—¿Qué has hecho con la oreja, mamá?—inquiere Liam.

—Tirarla—la tía Maddie tiene una expresión rara en el rostro—. No sé cómo ha llegado ahí, ni quiero pensarlo, pero vosotros dos no pintáis nada con ella. Además, no creo que su propietario la eche de menos.

E, ignorando las protestas de su hijo, entra de nuevo en la casa.

o-o-o

La madre de Liam se equivoca. ¡Claro que George Weasley echa de menos su oreja! Por no hablar de que la herida que tiene en la cabeza duele lo suyo. De hecho, estaría llorando de no ser porque Fred está mirándolo y probablemente se meta con él.

—Eh, ¿por qué no salimos a hacer algo?—sugiere. George está tumbado boca abajo en su cama, intentando pensar en algo que no sea su oreja de menos.

—No quiero—replica—. Ve tú.

—Venga, hombre, no te puedes quedar ahí toda la vida—intenta animarlo Fred—. Y tampoco es para tanto.

Craso error.

—¡Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo! ¡Pues que sepas que perder una oreja es traumático y podría hacer que desarrollase un complejo!—exclama George, profundamente indignado, levantándose para encarar a su hermano—. ¡Además, ahora soy asimétrico y anti-aerodinámico! ¡Pero como no es tu oreja, no es para tanto! ¡Eres más insensible que Ron!

Boquiabierto, Fred observa a su hermano salir de la habitación con un cabreo que le está grande. Se pregunta dónde estará la oreja de George, y, sobre todo, si después de todo el s_ectumsempra_ le habrá afectado al cerebro.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Después de toda la angustia que se respira en el otro fic que presenté para el reto, tenía que hacer algo de humor para compensar. No sé si lo he conseguido, pero se ha intentado. Además, siempre he querido averiguar qué ocurrió con la oreja de George, porque la teoría de una amiga mía de que se desintegró en la atmósfera antes de llegar al suelo nunca me ha convencido, la verdad.

¿Reviews? ;)


End file.
